


Robin’s Return

by SkylerT_Gamer



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom is such a dork I love him, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerT_Gamer/pseuds/SkylerT_Gamer
Summary: Takes place after the battle with Grima, and after Robin sacrifices her life.Robin comes back home.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this a long time ago on Wattpad, and I only just now decided to finish it and repost it on here. Hope you enjoy.

# Prologue- Robin’s Return

-Robin's POV-

I woke up from what seemed like the longest nap ever. My eyes were still adjusting to the brightness of what I thought was outside. I saw two figures in front of me.  
"I see you're awake now," a quite familiar and mature (yet somehow dorky) voice was spoken from the taller figure.  
"Hey there!" a more childish voice from the other figure said.  
"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know," the taller figure said holding out his hand.  
Those words struck me like a lightning tome...  
Chrom...  
He was the love of my life, I couldn't live without him, and I'm sure he felt the same way. The shorter figure next to him was Lissa, his younger sister, who enjoyed teasing the two of us, even after we got married.  
I grabbed onto Chrom's hand. He almost immediately pulled me into a hug, it was warm and comforting, just like that first night we spent together.  
"Welcome back... Robin... it's-," you could hear his voice cracking as he finished, "it's over now."  
I moved my head so I could see his face, he was crying. But not tears of sadness, but of happiness. Nothing could ever separate us, not anymore. I was crying at this point to, I loved Chrom so much, I don't know how many times I repeated that in my head. The only reason I stopped was because Fredrick had come beside us.h  
"Ahem," he said glaring at the two of us, it wasn't a very angry glare, more of a "share the love" type of glare.  
Chrom finally let go of me and the whole group surrounded me. Everyone was talking at once, probably wondered what happened to me after we defeated Grima. I never answered any of them, I was just looking for my two children, Lucina and Morgan. I found Morgan in the crowd and started trying to gently push my way towards him. Seems everyone was emotional today, because he to was crying. I put my arms out to hug him and he gladly excepted. In our hug I was trying to find Lucina, but I couldn't. As if someone were answering my thoughts, or maybe noticing how I kept looking around, I heard Sully say,  
"She's gone, all of the kids are gone,"  
I guess I hadn't payed to much attention to everyone else, because I finally noticed the shortage of people. None of the time kids were around anymore, well... except Morgan. Morgan has no memory of his future and he didn't have a baby version of himself already existing (since Chrom and I never had a chance to have another child). I figured Morgan was here to stay, which was fine by me.  
I let go of Morgan and gave him a loving look. I kissed his forehead before walking up to everyone and giving them each a hug.  
These were my real family. Not Validar, not Grima, the Shepards.


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter 1- After Grima

-Robin's POV-

After we weakened Grima, we had a choice. Chrom could use the power of Naga and put Grima to sleep, or, I could kill Grima, since I was a part of him. But doing so would kill me, and I knew this. Chrom wanted to find another way, but there was no other way, and I couldn't stand the thought of Grima awakening again. So I did I what I must, I killed Grima.  
I looked at Chrom that day,  
"I love you," I whispered as I faded into the break of dawn.   
All was dark, months, maybe years (my guess was two) past. I just remember seeing a familiar blue light. I had to squint my eyes to make out what it was (my eyes had adjusted to darkness). Finally being able to see clearly I took a good look at the figure.  
"Naga..." I whispered.  
"Greetings, Robin," her voice was as majestic as I remember. "Remember how I said there was a chance that if your bonds were strong enough you could live?"  
I remembered, I remember Chrom saying that our bonds would keep me alive. When I was fading I thought it was false hope.  
"The time has come Robin," she held out her hand, seems like this happens a lot.  
Without any hesitation I grabbed her hand, only to get surrounded by blue flames. The flames of Naga.  
Next thing I knew was that I was in the grasslands, probably the ones I once laid in when I met Chrom. I closed my eyes, being dead was exhausting, even though it's like eternal slumber.  
"And that's all that happened before Chrom found me," I finished telling my story.  
I was sitting at the head of a long table in which every seat had one of our Shepards. Chrom refused to sit at the other head and pulled up a chair to the right of me. I didn't mind, but it's probably not very princely of him, granted we were with the Shepards so it didn't matter much.  
Everyone was in awe, or just plain confused after my story.  
"But I think that's all in the past, I'd really like to know what changes have happened while I was gone," I said to maybe break the silence.  
"Not much has changed," Chrom said, "but there is a lot you missed."  
He was telling me all sorts of things, turns out many of the other Shepards had present children. That's when it hit me.  
"Lucina!" I suddenly gasped standing up from my seat, slightly surprising Chrom.  
Lissa, who had mysterious left the room awhile back came back but with a now 3 year old Lucina. Guess I really was gone for two years. Lissa lead Lucina over to me, Lucina seemed a bit confused by me. I guess I have only been able to raise her for one year. I bent down to hug Lucina, she didn't reject it at all, so I thought maybe I had a faint familiarity to her.  
Chrom bent down next to Lucina and I let go of her.  
"This is your mother," he said to her putting his arms around my neck.  
"Mommy?" Lucina questioned.  
I simply smiled at her, Lucina seemed to be a bit confused but she didn't seem to dislike the idea. She started pulling on my hand as if she wanted to show me something. I stood up and let her lead me through the castle, Chrom, Lissa, And Morgan who got up and was standing next to Lissa after she brought Lucina in, were following us.  
We reach Chrom's (and my) room, on a table to the left corner was a decent sized paper. On it was a picture of the 5 of us, Future Lucina, Little Lucina, Morgan, Chrom, and me. It also had Falchion and the exalt brand on it as well. Closer to the top of the page it read "It's time to change fate!" Which was a famous quote of Lucina's. I looked to the right to see a small letter. It was from Future Lucina who had disappeared. On it said...  
 _Dear family,  
Thank you for everything, I hope your future is a happy one. I shouldn't be here in a future that isn't mine, this future is for you guys and Little Lucina.  
To you Little Lucina, know that your future, will be a happy one.  
And though I know little of who you are, Morgan, you were an amazing brother to me. I'll never forget the fun times we had, and please, take good care of the Falchion if something ever happens to it. You can't hide things forever.  
I love you all,  
Lucina_  
I started to tear up, even though she wasn't from this time I loved her as my own. Morgan and Chrom were also tearing up, seems like they didn't open it until I came back (how were they so sure I'd be back?). Little Lucina, or just, Lucina, was probably to young to fully understand.  
I looked at my family once more, 'I'm back,' I thought, 'I was really back!'


	3. Chapter 3

# Chapter 2- Ylisse

-Robin's POV-

It's been a week since I came back. Since I am queen I had a lot of stuff to catch up on. Chrom had his own royal duties to accomplish, though he wasn't to happy he wouldn't get to spend the week with me. I managed to get a lot done, granted not all of it, two years worth of work is hard, even with it being simplified. Lissa knocked on the door, but didn't wait for an answer, she just pushed it open. She seemed to be pretty excited about something, and Lucina, who I guess hangs out with Lissa a lot while Chrom and I are busy, was equally excited.  
"Robin!" She yelled.  
"Y-Yes?"  
"There's these new shops that opened while you were gone, I was hoping the three of us could go," she looked at the papers that I had sprawled out on my table, "unless you're to busy..." She saddened a bit.  
"I was just planing to take a break," I said with a smile as I walked towards Lissa.  
Her eyes glittered and she almost skipped the whole way out of the castle. I saw the town when we were walking back from the fields, but I was to exhausted to enjoy the view. I'd barely got time for myself with all the work that had to be made up, and Chrom usually tried to join me in my free time. It was nice to get away from the castle and hang out with my sister in law (Chrom can get a bit clingy). We walked over to a fancy boutique that I've never seen before. Probably one of the new places Lissa was talking about.  
"And here's our first stop!" Lissa announced.  
"Sparkly..." Lucina was looking through the mirror at a very sparkly dress, definitely not my style.  
The three of us walked inside to be greeted by an employee, he looked at us once before immediately bowing his head.  
"There's really no need to be formal around us, just be normal," I tried to sound as casual as I could, which was fairly casual, I wasn't your typical pretty princess or anything.  
"Ah my apologies, if you have any questions just come to me or another employee, and if you want to try stuff on the changing rooms are in the back," the employee moved to the side to let us pass.  
Lissa started dragging me around showing me all these fancy outfits, I honestly never thought a place like this would even be in Ylisse. Lucina was enjoying all the sparkly things, and took interest in a small blue dress that seemed to fit her color scheme perfectly. Lissa got a very light yellow sun hat, it was pretty hot outside. I found a robe that almost looked like it was made for me, maybe it was, being queen usually means you become quite popular with your people (though this isn't always the case). We all bought our items (I payed for Lucina's dress), changed, and we headed off.  
We visited many other places, some new, some old. It reminded me of those 2 years when we didn't have any war or fighting, when Lucina was born. We ended the day sitting on the edge of the fountain eating oranges (obviously the best fruit). I gave Lucina an orange, and instead of trying to peel it, she just bit into it. 'Oh gods' I thought, that was a habit of Chrom's that obviously got passed down to Lucina. For some reason Chrom could never peel an orange, one day he totally gave up and just bit into it. I keep offering to peel it for him but he seems to enjoy it. I have such a weird family. At least Lissa was eating it like a normal person.  
After finishing our "lunch" we headed back to the castle where we were greeted by Chrom.  
"Robin why didn't you tell me you were going out?" He asked worriedly.  
"You were busy, and besides, you need to rest."  
Chrom had dark circles under his eyes, those two years I was gone seemed to be a century for Chrom, running a kingdom was not easy, and his only stress relievers were what was left of the Shepards and Lucina. But don't forget his wife was gone, so that didn't help.  
"Can you take care of Lucina a bit longer?" I looked at Lissa.  
"Can do!" Lissa lead Lucina into the castle to do who knows what.  
I faced Chrom again, held his hand, and lead him towards our room.  
"New robe?" He asked trying to make small talk.  
"Yea," I replied.  
Those were the only words we said until we reached the room. I told Chrom he needed rest, he argued for a bit before he didn't even have the energy for that. He fell asleep, 'Tomorrow will be spent with Chrom,' I said before falling asleep as well, snuggling up to Chrom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll never get over Chrom’s unpeeled orange thing. It fits his dorky personality too well honestly.


	4. Chapter 4

# Chapter 3- I Missed You

-Robin’s POV-

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping in the window and Chrom’s light snoring. Sure I’d been back for a week now, but it was all so... surreal. Back in the days of war, I often would stay up late and wake up early to the sounds of Shepard’s talking or training. I’d have frequent nightmares of Grima and Chrom’s death, making sleep hard, which made waking up early even harder. The nightmares have stopped now, now that Grima is gone. Though sometimes I have to remind myself it’s all over. Sometimes the smallest noise makes me instinctively reach for where my tome would normally be held. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a rustle in the bed.  
“Mornin’,” Chrom said sleepily looking up at me.  
“Good morning,” I replied back giving Chrom a light kiss. Chrom responds to that by hugging me tightly and closing his eyes once again, a look of satisfaction on his face.  
I chuckled at this, “Come on, don’t you want to go do something?”  
Chrom opened his eyes and reminded me of an excited child, “Oh yeah! Today it’s going to be just you and me!”  
Chrom quickly got up and worked on getting ready, I soon followed suit. Once we were ready, Chrom is his usual attire, and I dressed in my new robe, we set off. Chrom lead me through the castle and arrived at the training grounds.  
“The training grounds?” I questioned.  
“It’s been awhile since we’ve last dueled hasn’t it?”  
“Aren’t you a bit out of shape? Being king and all for 2 years.”  
“Doesn’t mean I stopped training, you can never be too sure.”  
“Then you’re on!” I said excitedly, resting my robe on a nearby bench and picking up a sword resting against it.  
Chrom had picked up Falchion while I had done all of that, and was waiting in the center of the arena in battle position. I soon joined him, also moving into battle position.  
“Ready?” Chrom asked.  
“Always,” I replied with a smirk.  
And just like that we were off, Chrom taking an offensive attack, while I focused on defense as I came up with a strategy. After blocking one of Chrom’s particularly strong attacks, I took the small moment he was recovering to move in and attack. Though Chrom predicted this and quickly moved his sword up to block. After years of fighting together, the two of us had practically memorized each other’s technique. Chrom being well versed in strong attacks, and I being well versed in strategy and defense. After about 10 more minutes of attacks and dodges, we stood at standstill across from each other, breathing heavily.  
“You haven’t changed at all in those 2 years,” I said impressed (and out of breath).  
“I had to be prepared if I ever found you again in trouble,” Chrom said (equally out of breath).  
“I think we can call this a draw for now, it was fun.”  
“Reminds me of the days of war, it’s been so long...”  
For Chrom, it had been 2 years, but for me, it had only felt like a week ago. Despite our tie, Chrom was a bit slower then normal, I noted, probably due to the stress of being king.  
We both set down our weapons and walked out to the garden to lay on the grass and stare at the sky. It was peaceful, relaxing, something we didn’t get to experience much during war.  
“I didn’t know what I’d do without you...” Chrom said quietly. “Losing you felt like losing a part of myself.”  
Chrom turned his head to look at me, I could see his eyes welling up with tears. “I was depressed for a long time, Lissa temporarily took over to lead the kingdom. Lucina, Morgan, and the Shepard’s all tried to comfort me. The only thing that got me out of that state was a dream.”  
“A dream?” I questioned.  
“I thought I heard her voice, Naga, she told me you’d be back someday, I just had to keep looking. And that’s when I decided I wasn’t going to sulk any longer, I’m going to rule my kingdom, and find you, so that we could one day rule it together again.”  
Tears streamed down Chrom’s face as he finished, he moved closer to me on the ground and pulled me into a hug. “Don’t do anything like that again,” his voice wavered as he spoke quietly.  
“I promise,” I said, returning the hug, tears forming in my own eyes.  
We stayed on the ground in the garden for awhile, holding hands and staring up at the sky, it wasn’t until Morgan found us and told us he and Lucina wanted to show us something that we separated and got up.  
Morgan led the two of us to the forest were we met up with Lissa and Lucina. The three of them showed us a grand orange tree, it was sweet, the whole family, together like this, having fun. ‘After years of war and tragedy, this is the reward,’ I thought. ‘It was so worth it, every bit of it,’ was my final thought as I joined in the game Lucina and Chrom has started.

The end... no... the beginning of a new future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter is the one I wrote tonight. Not sure if it’s better or worse but eh, whatever. I’d appreciate any feedback anyone has.


End file.
